Needles, Nerves & New Beginnings
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: At a late night call Severide tries to help Shay get their patient under control but ends up getting stuck with a needle full of hallucinogens. He wanders away under the influence a bit later. A panicked Shay gets some unexpected help from Erin & both race to find him before he does himself or someone else harm. CHAP 3 UP NOW
1. The Wrong kind of Trip

**Title: Needles, Nerves & New Beginnings  
** **Chapter 1 – The Wrong kind of Trip**

 **Summary:** At a late night call Severide tries to help Shay get their patient under control but ends up getting stuck with a needle full of hallucinogens. He wanders away under the influence a bit later. A panicked Shay gets some unexpected help from Erin & both race to find him before he does himself or someone else harm.

 **Disclaimer:** Same as always. I own nothing but my muse and my love for all things #firefighters #Sevasey & #Lindseride

 **A/N:** Just a little ficlet that Alice pulled out of her white hat (darn plot bunny haha) and wanted to write some Kelly/Shay with some Kelly/Erin and hope you all like it.

* * *

"Hold him!"

"He's…going into some kind of seizure!"

"Find out what he's on!"

But just as Severide and Casey pull back from putting their latest fire victim onto the stretcher, they feel a blast of hot air on their backs at the same time a call for help is heard.

"Casey! Severide!"

"On it chief!"

"He's going to flip the stretcher!" Shay exclaims which prompts Severide to turn back and instantly grip the edge of the stretcher and keep it upright so that Shay and Dawson could try to get the man's flailing body under control. "Hold him Kelly!" Shay barks as Kelly Severide's gloved hands hold onto the thick thighs of the man, his actions allowing the two paramedics to affix an oxygen mask over his face and get him strapped down to the stretcher.

"We need to know if he's high or epileptic. He's not talking!"

"We need to get him to Chicago Med stat!"

"We can't give him anything until we know what he's on!"

"The stretcher might not hold him!"

"Chief, I'll ride with them to make sure he doesn't get violent in the bus."

"Go," Boden nods as he watches Herrmann and Cruz emerge from smoking building with the last person inside; the rest would be for the engine crews to put out the rest of the remaining flames with the hoses.

"See you back at the house," Casey tells Severide as he slaps him on the back and then closes the back of the ambulance doors, seconds before it speeds away.

"Think he's high?" Severide asks Shay as she starts to treat the wound on her victim's head.

"Acts like it," Shay mutters as the man's body starts to twitch again. "At least the mask keeps his language under wraps," she adds dryly as she looks up at her friend and former roommate. "So, have you asked out detective hair porn yet?"

"What?" Severide retorts as even Dawson tosses Shay a look of wonder from the front.

"Oh come on…her hair gives you a hard on," Shay grins as Severide shakes his head but feels his cheeks flush because he knows exactly who she's talking about.

"What…are you talking about?"

"Rita told me…"

"Oh seriously?" Severide interjects with a groan as Dawson snickers from the front. "You're hanging around Med too much these days. Right Dawson?"

"I'm staying out of this one," Dawson retorts from the front with a grin.

"So ask her out already."

"She…think she's dating her partner," Severide huffs as he leans back against the side of the ambulance with a frown.

"Last time she visited the house she was totally looking at you," Shay states as Dawson agrees from the front.

"Erin Lindsay is…she's not interested. So what do you think he's on?"

"You always sucked at changing the subject."

"Thought you were over Rita?"

"Dawson, are we there yet?" Shay groans as Severide slightly snickers. But just as they near the emergency doors to Chicago Med, the man's body starts to flail again and his right hand manages to undo the buckle that is keeping him strapped to the stretcher. "Kelly!"

"Ah damn…" Severide groans as he quickly stands up as Dawson tries to bring the ambulance to a safe stop with the back starting to rock a bit. "Can you give him…something!"

"No! Don't know what he's…on."

"Okay I think I got…ouch!" Severide stops as he thinks something's cut his leg but tells himself that it's just a twitch of sometime.

"What is it?" Shay asks in haste.

"Think he…pinched me or…it's nothing," Severide brushes off. "Get…up," he growls as the item in the man's hand falls and rolls underneath the stretcher so that no one is able to see it – right now.

"Okay…got him pinned back down."

Dawson pulls the back doors open and then all three inside scramble to get the fire victim into the nearest bed for treatment and assessment.

Severide pulls back with a small wince as his left hand reaches down to his thigh and rubs it as his lips mutter a curse under his breath. However, when he turns around he stops short and his wince instantly turns into a smile.

"Need that looked at?"

"Uh no…it's fine," Severide replies as he offers a somewhat nervous smile to detective Erin Lindsay. "You here on a case? With a suspect?"

"Yeah. He fell a story into a dumpster."

"Ouch," Severide smirks as Erin's lips break into a smile; her dimples making him feel a bit weak in his knees. A few seconds later he starts to feel his core warming a bit but tells himself that it's just being so close to the attractive detective and nothing more.

"Gotta go."

"Me too. Hope he pulls through or whatever."

"Hope your leg is okay," she tells him with a slightly nervous stammer; her heart always beating a bit faster when she's near him, especially when on the job in his full gear. The uniform…always made her weak – all over.

"Yeah…it will be," Severide offers somewhat lamely as Shay comes up behind him and offers Erin a friendly smile.

"Yeah…she's into you."

"Shay."

"Sooo in to you," Shay teases as they watch Erin join a few of her CPD intelligence team members on the other side of the nursing station.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah. Your face is flushed…"Shay starts and then stops. "Oh…yeah you like her too. Just ask her out already."

"See you back at the house."

"I know I'm right!" Shay calls out with a grin.

Severide pulls away from his snickering friend, who is joined by Dawson a few seconds later and heads outside. As much as he wants to brush her concern away as some mild sexual attraction to Erin Lindsay, the warmth on his face and neck don't dissipate when he steps outside into the cool evening air. He climbs into the back and lets his weary frame slump down onto the back bench as Shay and Dawson hop into the front.

He can only shake his head at being the butt end of their jokes but wants nothing more than to get to the house and lay down for a few minutes and close his eyes. _Why the hell is my head starting to pound?_ As soon as the ambulance stops inside Firehouse 51, Severide hops out of the back and heads toward the entrance to go inside, kicking off his large boots and then hanging his jacket on the hook and looking up at the clock.

At first it seems to slow and he gives his head a shake as he tries to clear his somewhat blurry vision.

"How'd it go?" Casey asks as Severide looks at him with a frown.

"Fine. I need…water or something."

With that he pulls away before Casey can say anything and heads for the locker room, his head starting to pound a bit more and heart feel a bit heavier in his chest. Severide pulls his locker door open with a bit extra force, making it slam against the other side of the other metal locker and making a bit more noise than he wanted.

"Whoa there."

"Not now…Shay," Severide lightly growls as she nears him.

"You okay? You look…a little off. Come and get a little…"

"I'm fine! I don't need…I need some fresh air. Stomach…feels queezy," he mumbles with a small hiss as he slams his locker shut and heads for the back door, still wearing his fire pants and grey undershirt.

"You're gonna freeze!" Shay calls out as she watches the door slam shut and Severide disappear from view. "Men."

Severide's lips suck in some of the cool night air as he leans against the cold brick side of the firehouse and then closes his eyes, willing the new found pounding in his head to stop. He tries to make sense of why he suddenly feels 'off' but tells himself that maybe it was due to a very long shift, lack of food and feeling a bit of a happy euphoria at seeing Erin at the hospital. _I'll never admit that to Shay,_ he inwardly snickers.

As soon as he opens his eyes the area before him appears…wavy and his suddenly fuzzy brain starts to process things in a way he doesn't want. _I need…to go home…can't stay on shift…like this…_ He pulls away from the side of Firehouse 51 and slightly stumbles toward a waiting cab; his brain not remembering that he left his phone in his locker.

 _What is wrong with me…_ his brain starts to process as he tilts his head on the backseat of the cab.

"Where to sir?"

"Need something to…drink," he stammers as he pinches the bridge of his nose and squeezes his eyes shut. When he opens them, the movement of the vehicle coupled with the hallucinogen in his system start to display the lights outside the window as bright spots of moving colors. "Whoa."

"Drink? Think you need to dry out a bit."

"I need…" Severide's voice raised and then fell as he gives his head a shake. "I need…to get out."

"Here?"

"Need to throw up."

"Whatever you say."

Severide gets out of the cab and then slightly stumbles toward the side of a building and holds onto it for a few seconds while the drugs start to ramp up their energy in his already beleaguered system. "Wow…" he mutters as his right hand touches his blazing forehead. "What's…wrong with me."

With that he pulls away from the side of the building and then starts to stumble on the sidewalk in an unfamiliar neighborhood; his mind telling him he's going home but in reality he was the furthest from anywhere familiar.

XXXXXXXX

"Okay, time to come back i…" Shay starts as she pushes the back door open and then looks outside for her missing friend. "Kelly?" She asks as she starts to look around outside in the darkened yard behind the firehouse. "Kelly? This isn't funny!" She adds as she looks around each corner and then hurries back inside. She pulls his locker open and stares at the contents and knows he hasn't gone too far – if anywhere.

"Marco?"

Silence.

"Supposed to say polo," Shay groans With that she heads back inside and then looks around the kitchen eating area and heads up to Casey. "You seen Kelly?"

"No. What's going on?"

"Think he's just being a typical brooding man," Shay groans as Casey's brows knit. "What is it with you guys. If you like a girl just ask her out and put yourselves out of our misery."

"Who is Kelly asking out?"

"Just help me find him."

Casey looks at his team seated around the table who just look back and shrug in return.

Shay pushes her way back into the area where the trucks and ambulance are and then looks around for Severide. "Kelly!" She calls out as the Squad team looks up from their table with wondering glances. "Where is your fearless leader?" She lightly snaps.

"Haven't seen him," Capp retorts as they return to their poker game and Shay just rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

But just as she pulls her phone, she looks up to see Erin Lindsay walking toward the open doors of the firehouse. "Well I'll be…damned," she whispers as she nears her with a friendly smile. "Twice in the same night?"

"Yeah just had to talk to Chief Boden for a few minutes."

"Ah okay. He's in his office."

"Oh I heard Maggie talking about your John Doe. He was high," Erin informs them. "Liquid hallucinogen."

"Not epilepsy. Got it."

"I was right!" Dawson calls out from the back of the ambulance as Shay and Erin chuckle.

"Everything…okay? You sounded pretty tense a few minutes ago."

"Kelly's missing," Shay huffs with a small frown as Erin's brows slightly arch.

"Missing?" Erin asks in surprise.

"I don't know…either that or he's just gone…I don't know where. He came back from the hospital a bit…off. I thought it was just him turning all teenager after running into you at the hospital but…maybe not," Shay rattles off as Erin's cheeks slightly flush. "So it's not just him! You're totally into him too!"

"Me? Uh…"

"Oh I so called this," Shay gloats proudly.

But just before Erin can another word, both of them hear Dawson shouting to Shay, which brings them both running to the open back end of the ambulance.

"Our John Doe had a needle on him. And it looks like half of whatever is inside…has been expelled. Only when I look in the area where I found the needle, there is nothing around it. But there is a bit of fresh blood on the tip. If this guy has gotten high before, he wouldn't be that careless…unless we stopped him before he could finish the job."

"Uh…oh," Shay states in dread as she looks at Erin and then back at Dawson.

"What…is it? I know that look," Dawson says slowly.

"Oh no…feeling light headed, face flushed, slightly slurred speech…I think he got Kelly with that."

"What?" Erin asks before Dawson as Shay shakes his head.

"Kelly said he thought our guy pinched his leg but…but it was the needle. We didn't see it so Kelly didn't get checked. The guy was wanting to get it out and give himself a boost but got Kelly's high instead…oh this is not good."

"Okay so…we need to get Kelly back to Chicago Med and see what's he's been…stuck with. What is it?" Dawson asks again as Shay shakes her head.

"Kelly's, missing," Shay states in dread as Erin looks at her in instant worry. "And we better find him before he does something to himself or someone else."

"Yeah but…where do we start looking?" Erin asks in haste.

* * *

 **A/N:** So this had started out as a one shot but I realized I added a bit more than expected so its turned into a little ficlet and hope you all liked the start to this. Now hmm where did Kelly go? And what trouble is he about to get into? And will he be found and stopped in time before his actions have serious repercussions? And will Shay be proved right after all this is over? Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	2. The Right kind of Remedy?

**Title: Needles, Nerves & New Beginnings  
** **Chapter 2 – The Right kind of Remedy?**

* * *

Severide leans against the side of the building and squeezes his eyes shut as each time he opens them the colorful aura around each spot of light seems to intensify and pulse until his head pounds heavier. Cars nearing seem to move faster and then suddenly slow down; making his stomach lurch. He looks up at the street lights that seem to warp and change shape for a few seconds before he closes his eyes and shakes his head wanting it to all go away but then instantly feeling sicker.

But in doing so, he makes himself a bit more nauseated and finally throws up some watery bile.

"Hey buddy…you okay?"

"G-great," Severide slightly slurs as he looks up with a frown and then offers a goofy smile. "Great. A bit…" he stammers as he pulls away and starts to wander down the street. But thanks to the drugs coursing through his system, all sounds are amplified and all lights are intensified, making his euphoric state something of a painful experience instead of an enjoyable one.

"Get out…of the light," Severide stammers to himself as he starts to stumble toward a darkened alleyway and then disappears into the shadows. He shuffles a few meters before his system starts to reverberate again and he stops and clutches his knees.

"Got any…change?"

"Huh…" Severide mutters as he looks up to see an older man step out from the shadows in a tattered coat and shoes.

"You look like you…need a drink."

"No I…where am I?"

"Earth."

Severide just offers a snicker as he tries to push past and then stumbles to his knees.

"Hold on there young fella…you're six sheets to the wind," the old man stammers as he tries to put his bottle into his pocket and help Severide up. But in his stoned state, he ends up spilling some of the whisky on him and then quickly grabbing the bottle before it could all spill out.

"Ah damn…" Severide curses as he claws his way to an upright position. "Sorry…so sorry…"

"Firefighter huh…which house are you from?"

"5 uh…I need to lie down or something…"

"Come with me."

"Okay," Severide agrees willingly as both disappear into the dark shadows once more.

XXXXXXXX

"He couldn't have gotten to far on foot," Boden tells the house as Shay looks at Casey and shakes her head.

"We'll find him," Casey assures her as he pulls away and rejoins Dawson to start the search; the rest of the house going in twos and Shay going with Erin.

"Okay so he's high on a psychotropic liquid hallucinogen and…I shouldn't have let him go!" Shay laments as Erin looks at her with a small frown.

"We need to find him before himself or someone else hurt."

Shay hears the genuine concern and panic in Erin's voice and nods in agreement. "Any ideas?"

"Okay so he comes out here…he's high. Things would have been super-heightened so…"

"So he'd want to find some way to escape," Shay interjects as she looks at Erin with an expression of sudden realization. "Sometimes cabs are waiting out here. Can one of your guys find out of a pickup was made from here and then tell us where he was dropped off?"

Erin pulls her phone and calls Mouse as she hurries toward her waiting sedan, Shay already instep with her and praying that they find something soon. "Yeah I'll wait," she replies as she looks over at Shay who closes the front passenger door. "He's checking now. Would he get…violent?"

"He could if pushed or backed into a corner and that's what worries me most. Or he could just find somewhere to get a drink and laugh and be the life of the party with whoever is around him."

"Life of the party huh."

"And regret it in the morning," Shay huffs. "Men."

"Women don't do that?" Erin lightly retorts as Shay smirks.

"Don't worry we'll find him before he does something he'll really regret…with some _other_ woman."

"Well let's hope we find him passed out on a storefront or something," Erin states hopefully as Shay nods in agreement as her phone rings. "Hey…there was a pickup? When? Half hour ago? Yeah that's about right. Where did it stop? Send me the address."

"Step on it."

XXXXXXXX

"Thanks man…" Severide chuckles as he tries to stand up. But thanks to the drugs and now alcohol dancing in his system, standing up and trying to find solid footing isn't that easy and Severide crashes back down onto his hands and knees and starts to laugh. "Gotta…go…"

"You can stay…as long as you want."

"Gotta…get home."

"You're shivering. Tell me what Firehouse you're at and…and I can call them."

But Severide's fuzzy brain isn't listening, his head pounding and ears ringing; all sounds around him blurring into one. He finally manages to get up and then stagger toward the opening he just came through. "Whoa…where am I?" Severide squints into the bright lights and then ducks back into the alleyway just as Erin's car comes to a screeching halt a few blocks down.

He thinks he hears his name being called but hears what sounds like glass breaking behind him and turns to see two men emerge from the shadows.

"Hey man…got a light?"

"What kind of light?"

"You drunk?" The other asks as they near.

"Nope…high," he chuckles as the world around him starts to slightly spin once more. But when he turns to leave one of the men advance and try to pull him back, wanting to see if he has a wallet they can steal. However, not wanting to be physically man handled, Severide turns with his fists balled and a fight instantly ensues.

On the street, two frantic women continue to duck into each open establishment and conduct a brief but frantic search for their missing friend.

The first few punches, Severide is able to make his punches connect; with the jaw and face of his opponents. But not being able to aim his blows with any kind of accuracy, he ends up sustaining more blows that inflict some kind of pain than he delivers. Jaw. Cheek. Eye.

However, the two men soon start to realize that Severide is just wasting their time as he doesn't even have his phone on him, wallet was still in his locker.

"Ah man he has nothing on him!"

"He's a damn firefighter!" The other shouts as they both pick each other up off Severide's flailing frame and rush toward the mouth of the alleyway and then onto the street. "Damn firefighter!"

"Shay! It's Kelly!"

Erin hears the two men and then turns to watch them emerge from the alleyway and calls out to Shay before she darts into the shadows and hurries toward Severide's fallen frame. "Kelly!"

"Wha…ah damn…" Severide groans as he sees two more faces loom over him. "Have no…money," he groans as he clutches his stomach.

"It's us," Shay groans as Severide slips from her grasp.

"We need to get him out of here."

"Stop…fighting us," Shay huffs as Severide looks up and snickers. "Not funny."

Erin and Shay each take an arm and try to get Severide upright. At first, with his body wanting to rebel, they topple back to the ground but after another attempt they get him back up.

"Kelly, you're a mess," Shay scolds as they emerge into the light and finally see the bloody nose and mouth and dark circle forming under his left eye.

"Party over?" He snickers as they near Erin's police sedan.

"You just got your ass kicked," Shay retorts as Severide's brow furrows.

"Am I under arrest officer? Wanna cuff me?" He grins at Erin as Shay had pulled away to call Casey with an update. Despite his intoxicated demeanor, Erin can't help but offer him a small smile which he, in his current state, takes as an invitation and much to all their surprise plants a firm kiss on her lips.

"You're under…" Erin gently stammers as Shay looks at her in amusement. "We need to get him checked out."

"Alright Romeo…time to get you to Chicago Me…"

"Home! Just…take me home," Severide barks as they manage to get him into the backseat of the sedan; Severide rolling on his side in pain. However, Shay directs Erin to take him to Chicago Med to be checked out just to be sure before he's taken home to dry out.

XXXXXXXX

"You know…you didn't have to wait…oh wait…" Shay starts and then stops as Erin's lips crack into a small smile. "I'm technically still on shift. And he…can't be alone until he's fully sober. And if he goes back to the house…I'll take him back to 51. He can just try to keep to himself."

"My apartment is close to here," Erin tells her in haste as they both look up to see Severide walking toward them with a weary expression. "I don't mind. I know he can't be alone right now."

"I need…to lie down," Severide groans as he gives Shay a hug and then looks at Erin with a somewhat sheepish smile and then shakes his head. "Where to now?"

"Home."

"I can go back…to work."

Shay offers him a small snort as she bodily directs him toward the ER exit doors, casting a smile and wink at the attractive nurse behind her before the three of them disappear through the doors into the cool night air once more. "You were struck with some liquid pot. Yeah it's a thing and our John Doe from earlier stuck you with some. Bad news is you're gonna be a bit supercharged for a few more hours. Good news is in a few more hours you're gonna be throwing up, having night sweats and cursing your very existence."

"Groovy," Severide snickers as he literally collapses into the backseat.

"You sure about this?"

"I heard what the nurse said. The dosage is almost wearing off…a few more hours. Go finish the rest of your shift. If anything happens I'll call. I'm off the clock now."

"I don't mind putting him in the dry tank for the night."

"You'd do that?" Erin arches her brows as Shay shakes her head and gives her a hug.

"Take care of our guy," Shay whispers as she pulls back with a smile. "I was so right."

"Where'd Shay go?" Severide asks with a slight slur as Erin gets into the car and then turns and looks into the backseat. Even in his roughed up, drugged out state, she can't help but offer him a warm smile and allow his handsome looks to tease her weary brain even a little.

"She went back to work, but since you can't be alone, you're….coming to my place."

"Alright. And then what?" He chuckles before he lays down on the seat and rubs his face. "Damn…I feel horrible…and hungry."

"If you eat you might throw up."

"Vomiting's bad…" he groans as they near her apartment.

As soon as the car stops, he slowly tries to slide down the seat and then stand up; his body wanting to shut down and finally feeling the ill effects of not having anything in his system for the past few hours except some liquid cannabis and whiskey. So he starts to shiver.

"Damn it's c-cold."

"Hold on…" Erin whispers as she drapes her warm coat around his back; his bare arms trying to pull the leather closer over his slightly damp tee-shirt. "You're just gonna work through the rest of your withdrawals here and then you can go home."

"Your hair smells…good," he tells her somewhat absently as they manage to get into her apartment and then slowly stumble toward the waiting elevator. "I smell like…sweat."

"And booze. How much did you have?"

"Few mouthfuls."

"Kelly…"

"Damn bottle…spilt on me…when the old man tried to help me," he replies as her neighbors door opens. "Are we gonna have sex?"

"Uh…" she stammers as her face enflames just as the old woman looks at her in surprise. She quickly opens her apartment door and then helps him inside, locking it behind them just as he pulls away, nearly stumbling to the floor. "Oh…hold on…got you," she tells him as he looks down at her with a grin.

"You sure do."

"No matter what I say you won't remember later will you?" She counters with a small smirk as she helps him into her living room. "So how about…the answer would have been yes. To you asking me out."

"Really?"

"Really."

This time she just nods as she knows when he's fully sober, it won't matter as one of the side effects possible, was short-term memory loss. "Let me look at you," she states tenderly as she sits down beside him on the couch and looks at the cut on his lip and the bruise on his nose and then under his eye. "You really did a number on yourself."

"You should have seen the other guy," he grins as he leans in closer. "Wanna make out?"

She knows she does, she'd be lying if she said no. But she also knows that in his current state, the request was prompted from his drug-induced stupor and not from a genuine need to get closer. "Ask me again when your mind is fully clear."

"It is fully clear. But you gotta turn off those damn purple lights," he groans as he sags back down onto the couch cushions. "And why is your clock warped…whoa…" Severide's lips huff as he squeezes his eyes shut. "I need a drink."

"You need rest. So…" Erin states as she slowly stands up and heads for the hall closet to get a blanket and returns; his eyes struggling to keep open. "You rest and hopefully in a few hours…you'll feel better."

"Promise?"

She can't offer that either as she knows that in a few hours he'll start the withdrawal process and will feel a lot worse than he's felt in a very long time. Thankfully the dosage wasn't as strong or potent as it might have been but even still he'd start to feel the ill effects crashing down upon him. She's witnessed others going through withdrawals and just hopes that his won't be too bad.

 _Insomnia, stomach pains, irritability, nausea, possible vomiting and anxiety._ Shay had warned her of what she could expect but said she was only a phone call away in case something major happened.

"Just rest up now. Hopefully in a few hours you can have some coffee or…whatever. Just close your eyes and try to rest."

Erin looks at Kelly on the couch, offering him a small frown as he turns over onto his side and then utters a painful groan and something incoherent. With that she turns and heads into her bedroom to put on something a lot more comfortable as she tell herself that it's going to be a long night.

However, it's about to get longer, for when she returns to the living room she sees the couch empty and Kelly Severide missing. She slowly turns to see her apartment door open and utters a small gasp as she hurries toward it and then looks into the empty hallway.

"Oh damn…I've lost him! Kelly!"

* * *

 **A/N:** ah Kelly what have you done! Hehe wanted to interject some humorous bits in with the more serious stuff. But hmm where has Kelly gone and what will happen after he's come out of his withdrawals. Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	3. Downs & Ups of Withdrawals

**Title: Needles, Nerves & New Beginnings  
** **Chapter 3 – Downs & Ups of Withdrawals**

* * *

But just before she can delve any further into emotional despair and call Shay and tell her she lost Kelly, she watches as the exit door opens and his confused expression appears. She hurries toward him and takes him by the arm and starts to lead him back to her apartment.

"Kelly!"

"There's a spiral staircase in there," he comments as she shakes her head and tries to get him to remain upright long enough to get him back into her apartment. "Coulda been fun."

"You could have fallen to the bottom and broken something."

"Would you nurse me back to health?" Kelly slightly slurs and wags his brows. "Wear one of those…you know white spandex mini-dresses."

"Not when you're in this condition," she replies flatly as she locks her apartment door and leads him back to her couch.

"When I'm in a better condition?" He asks in confusion as he slightly stumbles. But in doing so he takes her with him and both end up on the couch in a jumble of arms and legs. Within seconds, his lips are on hers, devouring her with warm, hungry kisses.

As much as she had dreamt of a heavy make-out session with him, the current situation with him coming down off a drug-induced high wasn't it. So she manages to wrestle her way out, plunk onto the floor and then get back up before he had a chance to pursue.

"Don't think so."

"Why not?" Kelly grins. "Wanna frisk me?" Kelly asks with a grin before it turns to a frown. "Just…stop the room from moving!"

"Just relax now. The next few hours when it starts to wear off won't be very fun," she states softly as she pulls the blanket back over him and then looks down in concern.

"Why?"

"Sweats, chills, dizziness, nausea and maybe some vomiting."

"Doesn't sound…like fun," he grumbles as he rolls onto his side and closes his eyes to make the spinning in the room stop.

"Yeah…not really good conditions to make out in."

"Maybe…later," he mutters as her hand rests on his shoulder and gives it a small squeeze.

"Rest now," she whispers as she plants a soft kiss on the top of his ear. She hears him muttering a few things but just as she turns to leave, wanting to go back and resume her previous actions of putting a few things away, his few soft spoken words stop her in her tracks.

"Don't…leave."

Kelly looks up with a somewhat defeated gaze as she offers him a small frown as she gives his hand a comforting squeeze. "I'll be right here the whole time."

"…kay."

With that he closes his eyes and tries to settle back into some form of normal rest. But his mind won't have it. He keeps seeing tormented images of Andy's death; heated arguments with his father to happy but distorted images of meeting Renee and seeing Erin for the first time at the Firehouse.

She hears him mutter an angry curse from the kitchen as she texts Shay an update about his condition. _'So far just…restless sleep. I have a bowl on hand if he wants to throw up and have removed anything breakable that was within arms reach. Sweats and then chills. Usual withdrawal stuff.'_

 _'Knew he'd be in good hands.'_ Shay texts back which offers her a bit of comfort but that is short lived as Erin looks up in horror as Kelly gets entangled in the blanket and crashes to the floor on all fours.

"You should stay lying down."

"Wanna…cuff me?" He tosses back with a snicker as he tries to get himself back up onto the couch. "This…sucks."

"What's hurting?"

"Head…stomach…pride," he concludes as he looks up with pursed lips and a boyish frown. "I can go…home."

"Not in this state," she reminds him as his arms wrap around his stomach. "When did you eat last?"

"Don't…remember," he frowns as she nods in sympathy. "Can't remember…is that normal?"

"Yes. Short term side effect," she offers in truth as he just grumbles. "Do you feel like throwing up?"

"Feel dizzy…head's pounding. I might…I don't know," he stammers as he tries to lie back down. "Don't want to throw up…on your couch."

"I don't own rubber sheets," she adds lightly as he looks up with a small smile. "Apparently they make those things."

"Good…to know…" he manages before a cramp grabs his stomach and forces him to double over with an angry gasp. "Can I take…something for this?"

She wishes she could say yes and offer him some kind of medicinal remedy, but she knows she can't. He has to work through all the withdrawals and clean his system before introducing anything more. Even water she fears right now he'd just throw up. "You can't," she whispers as her hand rests on his forehead and then cheek. "You're hot."

"I…know," he tries to offer a grin which turns into a grimace. "I think I need…" Kelly pauses as he reaches for the bowl. All that comes out is a bit of watery bile but the action leaves his stomach in tight knots to which Erin instantly feels remorse about.

"Sorry," he states lamely.

"It's okay," she offers as she returns to the living room with a cool pack and then lets him put it first on his forehead and then on his neck. "Hope this helps a little."

His hand remains wrapped around hers as she holds the cold pack on his forehead for a few seconds as he offers her a sleepy smile. "This helps…a lot," he tells her in truth as his brow furrows once more. "How long…damn how long does this last?" He manages with a painful gasp.

"It's different for everyone."

"Course," he huffs bitterly as his heart starts to pound a bit heavier in his chest. "Got in a fight…wasn't my fault."

"I know," she assures him as he tries to curl up once more. Erin notices him slightly shiver and then pulls the blanket up over his shoulders and puts the cold pack in the now dry bowl on the coffee table. She contemplates getting another blanket but if he switches from a cold chill to a hot sweat, he'll just be in a mad panic to toss if off.

And that's what happens about twenty minutes later. He grabs the cold pack and puts it on his neck as he tries to roll onto his other side; lying on his stomach out of the question with the painful withdrawal cramps seizing them something fierce. About ten minutes later Erin returns to the living room to see Kelly on his face, not moving with a somewhat placid expression on his face. Her eyes quickly dart down to his chest to make sure he's still breathing before her brain settles that he is still alive and her gaze returns to his face. Even with the slight scuff marks on his cheek and the dark shadow under his eye where he was hit, his handsome exterior and vulnerable situation, make him even more appealing to her than she thought possible.

"I'm not…dead, but I feel….it," he groans as his weary eyes open and look up in remorse. "Head…is pounding."

"How many fingers champ?"

"Ten," Kelly replies in sarcasm as she wags three in the air. "Three. At least the room…has stopped spinning and the lights don't have that damn purple halo around them."

"Well…you sound pretty normal to me. You wanna chance eating something? Course…my cooking might make you sicker than the drugs," she offers lightly as he remains in a horizontal position. "Or do you just want to sleep it off a bit?"

"Sleep…it off…a bit," he mumbles in a sleepy tone as he rolls back onto his side and closes his eyes. "Don't…go," he adds once more as he looks up to see her offer him a sympathetic gaze.

"I'll be here to make you breakfast."

A smile adorns his face as he finally falls into darkness, there to remain for a few more hours. After about a half hour, Erin texts Shay and then heads into her bedroom, to try to get some rest also; hoping that he'd get at least a few hours solid rest. About a half hour later, she hears him loudly gasp, curse for waking her up and then tell her he just needs some water.

"Let me…I don't have too many quality glasses left," she teases as he remains seated on her couch, while she gets him some cold water in a plastic cup.

"Can't imagine anyone…wanting to feel like this on purpose," he huffs as he takes a sip of water and then offers his thanks.

"That's why they stay high…to keep that euphoric feeling going."

"Wasn't that great either," he admits in truth. "Things were so…distorted," he groans as he leans forward, clutching his stomach. "Still…hurts."

"Will for a while yet. Take a few deep breaths and sip slowly."

He does just that and feels himself starting to relax a bit more, his frame sagging a bit further back into the couch as she leans in a bit closer; the warmth between them instantly intensifying. "Not exactly how I wanted to spend…the first night in your apartment," he offers lightly as her cheeks gently flush. "When do the lame come on lines go away?"

"Kelly…"

"Just happy I don't have to face this…alone," he admits with a small huff. "If I was alone…I might just look for another. That's morbid."

"But true and why so many do it. But when they do it alone…they usually OD. Heavy talk," she concludes with a friendly smile as he nods in agreement. "How's your stomach?"

"Tight. Think I just want to try to get some sleep," Kelly answers with a small yawn; his brain leery of putting any food into his stomach for fears of just throwing it back up.

"Okay," she agrees as she helps him lie back down and pull the blanket over him. "If you need anything just call," she whispers as she offers a tender kiss on flushed forehead.

"Erin…"

"I know…don't go," she retorts with a friendly smile.

"That and…thank you."

"Get some rest," she reiterates as she turns off the light, bathing him in darkness as she wanders down the hallway and into her bedroom. She leaves the door open a few inches so that if he ends up in some kind of distress, she'd hear and be prompt to help.

 _'He's feeling better and going to try to sleep now. Threw up some water once but that was it. I'll send him home in the morning.'_

 _'Or…when you want_ _(smiley face)-Shay.'_

XXXXXXXX

"You look like you just won a bet or something," Dawson comments on Shay's broad grin.

"I did win a bet…with myself," Shay retorts with a firm nod as Dawson's brows arch. "Call me cupid. Twisted…cupid."

"Twisted…cupid?"

"Twisted cupid," Shay grins as she texts Erin back and then puts her phone down; her mind a mixture of relief and joy; Dawson pressing for further details. It wasn't exactly how she wanted her best friend to get close to or work up the nerve to ask out the attractive detective but if it works, she'll take it and hope he does too.

XXXXXXXX

A few hours later, Erin awakens with a small groan as she looks at the clock with a frown; rolling over onto her back in an attempt to possibly get a few more hours of rest. However, that wasn't to be. For as soon as she does, she instantly becomes aware of the fresh smell of percolating coffee in the kitchen. She looks over at the clock once more and realizes that despite it only been a few hours since she went to bed, it was in reality the next morning – they had been up most of the night working through his withdrawals.

"Morn…ing," Erin greets with a sleepy smile as she enters the kitchen and looks at Kelly who turns around to greet her with a steaming mug of coffee. She can't help but offer an appreciative smile as she takes the mug; her lips twitching a little at his mussed hair and slightly disheveled appearance.

"Felt bad just sleeping on the couch and not doing anything so…I make breakfast," he admits as he too takes a few seconds to admire her early morning look. As much as he feels the urge to take her into his arms and kiss her passionately, he reminds himself she just helped him endure the night and to play it cool.

"You…really?" Erin asks in surprise as she wanders over to the cupboard and gets two plates and then sets the table for them to eat at. "Sorry, didn't mean to sound so surprised. But you know your way around the kitchen pretty good. My kitchen. Okay I'll stop now," she nervously stammers as his grin widens.

"I uh…snooped a bit," Kelly admits somewhat sheepishly as he dishes out some of the hash onto each plate and then sits down opposite her. "Wanted to show a bit of appreciation for last night…hope you don't mind."

"Don't mind at all. I disposed of all the skeletons yesterday," she quips as he lightly chuckles. "How are you feeling?"

"Head is pounding and I'm hungry but otherwise…I feel better. We've taken training on what to look for when it comes to needles or addicts; what to watch for, how to be careful not to get stuck. We checked him for needles but…but I guess he had one hidden. Sure didn't expect it. Damn…hope I never feel this again."

"Well just don't rush okay? Don't want you throwing up all this delicious hash. What's in it anyways?"

"Whatever I could find," Kelly lightly snickers in reply. "Mushrooms, bacon, onions, cheese…"

"I had all that?" Erin grins as he nods. "Famous Severide hash?" She suggests as he grins. "Well…it's a delicious breakfast."

 _And you can make it again for breakfast …_ her mind offers but the words don't quite make it to her lips as she reminds herself that he only mentioned asking her out while he was under the influence. On the flip side, her brain also reminds her that she's never been _that old fashioned_ and if she wants to ask him out, just do it.

However, she finally reasons that the morning after him coming off a hallucinogenic high isn't the time to even bring up the subject of a date and so just settles in to enjoy her breakfast with no added pressure. And that's exactly what happens – for both of them. The conversation is kept light, Kelly mostly telling her what he could remember and the homeless man that helped him and then the fight that brought him back into the street, just in time for them to find him.

XXXXXXXXX

"Thanks again for letting…me crash and then, for breakfast."

"Which you made," she reminds him as they linger in her doorway about an hour later.

"Right," he adds with a brief chuckle. _Just…ask!_ But much like her reasoning, he reminds himself he just spent the night coming down off a hallucinogenic high and it would be in poor taste after he barfed on her couch to see if she wanted to go out with him. "Well…thanks again," he states slowly as he leans in and gives her a quick peck on the cheek and pulls back with a smile.

"Bye."

She watches him go, offering a friendly wave as he disappears into the elevator and from her view before she turns back inside her apartment, locks the door and then heads for the bathroom. "That was…" she huffs as she reaches for her phone and texts Shay.

 _'Kelly is okay and on his way home. Mission accomplished.'_

With that she turns on the hot water and prepares to get her day officially started.

About twenty minutes later, Kelly enters the firehouse, needing his personal things before he hits the showers and cleans up and heads home to rest up properly.

"Don't ever do that to me again!" Shay tells Kelly as she marches up to him and then gives him a big, friendly hug. "I was so damn worried!"

"I was at Erin's," Kelly replies in a matter-of-factly tone as she folds her arms across her chest and nods. "I'm okay."

"She just texted me. I guess she knows how paranoid I am."

"Or she found out," Kelly snickers as Matt walks up to them. "Hey."

"Hey buddy…glad you're okay. Was about to issue an amber alert," Matt greets with a brief hug and then looks at Kelly's roughed up appearance; Boden walking up to the small group.

"Severide."

"Chief…it wasn't…my fault."

"No one's putting any blame on you. You look like hell. You are you feeling?"

"Like…hell," Kelly retorts with a weary huff. "Tired. Didn't sleep much last night. At least…no one got hurt and I wasn't driving."

"We can all be grateful for that. Go home, clean up, get some sleep and we'll see you tomorrow," Boden directs before he turns and leaves the room.

"We got it here," Matt tells him confidently. "Just go rest."

"So did you two…you know breakfast?" Shay inquires.

"Coffee and the famous Severide hash."

"What is…Severide hash?" Shay counters with arched brows.

"No clue," he snickers as he gathers his stuff and then pulls on his jacket. "Erin called it that."

"You two are so getting together."

"I barfed on her couch," he retorts weakly as he heads for the front door with his car keys in hand.

"Well….it can only get better from there right?" Shay shrugs.

"See you tomorrow."

With that Kelly heads for the parking lot of Firehouse 51 and slides into the front seat of his car and rests a few minutes before his body just wants to have a hot shower, clean up and then get as many hours of solid rest as possible before he's back on shift tomorrow.

"Damn…good to be home," Kelly whispers as drops his jacket and personal effects on his kitchen table and then trudges to the bathroom and turns on the hot water. As he stands under the streams, he tells himself that it could have been much worse; he could have hurt himself a lot more than he did or someone else. But having Erin look after him was the one upside to his whole horrible ordeal.

It doesn't take much for his body to pull him into the darkness, for as soon as he's done his shower, changed and crawls into bed – the darkness consumes him until the evening.

XXXXXXXX

"Hey…you could have come back tomorrow," Matt greets Kelly later that same night; Shay looking up as he enters the quiet truck interior of Firehouse 51.

"Was bored," he replies with a smirk. "I'll make the guys dinner or…actually I have a few reports to finish up. Any tense calls?"

"Just one," Matt replies as they head for the kitchen area.

But just before they enter the area, Kelly hears a familiar voice and turns in haste.

"You're back early."

Shay's head snaps up as she watches Erin enter Firehouse 51 and instantly elbows Dawson, who shakes her head and goes back to her task.

"Hey…yeah I was bored," he retorts lightly. "Did I forget something at your place?" He asks slowly as she shakes her head.

"I actually came here yesterday to talk to Chief Boden about something but plans changed when you were missing."

"Ah. He's in his office."

"'kay thanks."

He watches her start to walk past him and can almost feel Shay's gaze burning into the back of his head. "Erin…"

"Yeah?" She stops just before she pulls the door open to go inside.

"Have you been to that new steakhouse? Opened a few blocks from here."

"I…haven't," she answers in haste as her grin instantly widens.

"Okay so…I have a few more days on shift but then…Thursday night?"

"I'll be ready at six."

"Okay," he smiles as her phone buzzes. "See you then."

"See you then."

He watches her finally disappear through the door and then turns to see Shay watching him with a wide grin.

"What?"

"Told you she'd say yes!" Shay states triumphantly as her and Dawson high five.

Kelly tosses back a cheeky grin to Shay before he heads inside and then watches Erin walking down the hallway toward Boden's office. She pauses and then turns back and looks at him with an adoring smile; something he instantly returns.

"New beginnings," he whispers as their gazes remain locked a few seconds longer before reality sets back in. _Save it for Thursday._ And he would and it would be welcomed and returned just as someone close to him predicted.

At the same time, her heart starts to race faster and her brain has to snap her back to reality and that she'd have time to flirt with him on their first official date.

The first…of many.

 **THE END!**

* * *

 **A/N:** Ah yeah poor Kelly and those withdrawals! At least he managed with Erin's help and….yeah didn't wander too far! But wanted to have some Erin comfort and then Kelly making breakfast hehe and then the promise of a new start for both! I had thought about making it longer but with real life just don't have time for another really long story. So hope you all liked this little ficlet for our fave couple and please do review before you go (could be persuaded to write a few more little ficlets)


End file.
